Episode 501.c Bubble Guppies: Molly! (Part 3)
Plot A girl no bigger than her mother's thumb feels all alone in the world knowing she is the only person her size. Her wish for a companion at last comes true when the prince of the fairies named Gil arrives at her window sill. However, the niave Molly's life goes downward from there when a toad kidnaps her. While she tries to find a way home, she begins to grow up and learns about hope with the help of the friends she always wanted. Cast *Molly as (Thumbelina) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacquimo) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Mother) *Gil as (Prince Cornelius) *The Dragon Puppy as (Hero) *Mrs. Gordon as (Queen Tabitha) *Mr. Gordon as (King Colbert) *Chimpy as (Grundel) *Hypletta as (Mrs. Ma Toad) *Gummy as (Mozo) *Shady as (Gringo) *Oona as (Baby Bug) *Nonny as (Gnatty) *Goby as (Li'l Bee) *Chuckolaptor as (Mr. Beetle) *Sandy as (Mrs. Rabbit) *Gigantosaurus as (Mr. Fox) *Polar Bear as (Mr. Bear) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma as (Ms. Fieldmouse) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Mole) *Bubble Puppy as (Buzz Bee) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is a little nudity, some violence, no cursing, no drugs, and possible sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This is based on the 1994 movie "Thumbelina!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Shore) (Lots of bugs watch and whisper as the water drains away from the lilypad while Molly is still unconscious.) Jitterbug 1: What is it? Jitterbug 2: Yeah, who is it? (Molly starts to wake up.) Oona: Look mama, she’s waking up. Mr. Grouper: Aww, are you feeling better, little one? Molly: Yes, I think so. But who are you? Mr. Grouper: Molly, these are the jitterbugs. Molly: The jitterbugs. Oh, how do you do? Oona: Are you really gonna marry the fairy prince? Molly: (giggles) If he asks me. He will call for me at my house. Well, that’s why I want to go home. Besides, mother will be terribly worried. Oh if only I could find my way home. Oona: Aww, we’ll help you Molly. Jitterbug 1: Yeah, nobody'll hurt you, Molly. Jitterbug 2: Yeah. Jitterbug 3: Not with us on the job, right? Jitterbug 2: Right. (The jitterbugs crowd around Molly.) Molly: Oh, you are all very brave and thank you, but I’m afraid I’ll never see my home again. Mr. Grouper: Oh… Do you love the prince? Molly: Yes. Mr. Grouper: Well, then follow your heart. It will lead you home. Now where does the prince live? Molly: Oh oh, he-he lives in the, um, the Vale of the Fairies. Oh, but I don’t know where that is either. Mr. Grouper: Do not worry. I, Mr. Grouper, will find it and bring him home to you. (Mr. Grouper chuckles. Molly sighs sadly.) Molly: It’s impossible. Mr. Grouper: Impossible? Nothing is impossible. (Mr. Grouper jumps off the rock and begins to sing.) Mr. Grouper: (singing) You’re sure to do impossible things. If you follow your heart, haha! (Molly gets up and walks with Goby, Oona, and Nonny on colourful rocks.) Mr. Grouper: (singing) Your dreams will fly on magical wings. When you follow your heart. If you have to journey far. Here’s a little trick. You don’t need a guiding star. Trust your ticker, get there quicker. You’re sure to do impossible things. If you follow your heart. (Mr. Grouper flies up high and grabs on to two tulips.) Mr. Grouper: Come on, Molly! You are going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up, get up! (Lots of birds who dance the can-can sing as Molly walks along the path with Goby, Oona, and Nonny.) Can-Can Birds: (singing) You’re sure to do impossible things. If you follow your heart. Your dreams will fly on magical wings. (Mr. Grouper flys in.) Mr. Grouper: Sing, my little chickadees! Can-Can Birds: (singing) When you follow your heart! Mr. Grouper: (singing) North or south or east or west. Where to point your shoes? Which direction is the best. If the choosing get confusing. Maybe it’s the map you’re using. You don’t need a chart to guide you. Close your eyes and look inside you! A-ha! (Molly and Mr. Grouper dance along over a bridge.) Mr. Grouper and Can-Can Birds: (singing) You’re sure to do impossible things. If you know where to start. Your dreams will fly on magical wings. When you follow. Mr. Grouper: (singing) Just trust the swallow. Mr. Grouper and Can-Can Birds: (singing) And always follow your heart. (Molly holds Nonny, Oona, and Goby's hands as they run along the path.) Mr. Grouper: Bon voyage, Molly! Never fear, I will find the prince. (Molly turns around and waves.) Molly: Goodbye! Oh, he’s wonderful. And I’m going home. (Molly walks straight ahead into the long reeds along with Oona, Nonny, and Goby.) (Scene: The Vale of the Fairies) Mrs. Gordon: Oh, Gil my sunshine. First you buzzed in here the other day on that wretched thing and announced in front of the entire court that you’d found the girl of your dreams. And now you’ve come back to say that she’s vanished? Gil: Kidnapped, mother, she’s been kidnapped! Mrs. Gordon: You’re joking! Mr. Gordon: Tabitha. Gil: Look father, please delay the winter frost for as long as you can. I need time to find Molly. Mrs. Gordon: Gil! (Gil hops on Bubble Puppy.) Gil: Don’t worry mother, I’ll be back! (Gil puts his helmet on.) Mr and Mrs. Gordon: Gil! Gil: I'll find her! (Gil and Bubble Puppy fly off. Mrs. Gordon cries a little.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh my poor boy. Colbert my love, we can’t delay the frost for more than a day. (They look up at the windy sky.) (Scene: The Singers de Espana Boat) (Chimpy sits playing with the water looking sad.) Shady: Hey, bro? Chimpy: Go away. Shady: Pond talk say Molly gave you the slip and is gonna marry a fairy prince. Chimpy: What fairy prince? Shady: Oh hoho, you not be able to show your ugly face on the stage no more. Gummy: Everybody laugh at you. Chimpy: Nobody laugh. (Chimpy stamps his fist in anger. Shady and Gummy both laugh.) Chimpy: I said, nobody laugh. (Chimpy strangles Gummy and Shady, but they continue laughing.) Chimpy: I go get Molly and bring her back. (Chimpy lifts up Gummy and Shady and throws them up in the air. They go flying and land in the water. Chimpy jumps off the boat and lands on the lilypad.) Chimpy: I marry her! (Gummy and Shady were still laughing at Chimpy as he angrily marches off to find Molly.) (Scene: Part of the Underland) (Above the underland, Molly's home is seen as it is waiting for Molly to come. Under the grass, Molly was skipping happily with Oona, Nonny, and Goby humming what Mr. Grouper was singing.) Goby: Look out! (Nonny, Goby, and Oona scream and they hide. A chubby boy with bright pink skin, black eyes with yellow pupils, light pink spiky hair, beetle wings, and a light gray tail jumps in front of Molly. She screams as she saw the sight of him.) Boy: Ah! Hiya toots! Chuckolaptor’s my name and razzmatazz is my game. How d’you do, how’re you feeling, everything okay? Molly: I’m not your toots. Where did you come from? Chuckolaptor: Where? Up there! I’m a connoisseur of sweet nectars, a designer of rare threads and a judge of beautiful women. And you are beautiful miss, um… (Chuckolaptor grabs Molly at her back with his cane against a mushroom.) Molly: Uh… Molly, and I’m going home. (Molly pushes Chuckolaptor away and walks off, but he steps in front of her.) Chuckolaptor: What’s your hurry, toots? Relax, take a load off. Molly: Ugh, I wish you wouldn’t do that. Chuckolaptor: Perhaps you’d prefer this? (Chuckolaptor grabs Molly's arm and kisses it.) Molly: Oh, Chuckolaptor! I don’t even know you. Would you stop? Chuckolaptor: Stop? How can I stop? I’m crazy about you, toots. You’re gorgeous. Oh. You’re exciting. Ooh, delicious. Molly: I am? Chuckolaptor: And I love the sound of your voice. Molly: My voice? Chuckolaptor: Don’t talk. Sing. Sing to me. Molly: (singing) I have an idea! Can you fly me up there? (Molly points at a tall tree.) Chuckolaptor: Um, why should I, toots? Molly: Well, from the treetops I could see my house. Then I’d know if I’m travelling in the right direction to get home. Chuckolaptor: Ah gee, I don’t know. That would be a big big oh very big favour. Molly: (singing) I’ll sing! I’ll sing for you! Chuckolaptor: No, no. You’ll sing at the Beetle Ball. And dance. (Chuckolaptor carries Molly and flies up in the air.) Molly: Whoa! (Chuckolaptor laughs as they fly up a waterfall.) Chuckolaptor: We are gonna be the talk of the town, toots. Molly: I’m not your toots! And I don’t even look like a beetle. (They fly up to a cave opening and Chuckolaptor grabs Molly's hand as they run inside. Back down on the ground, Goby, Oona, and Nonny hide behind a rock as they saw what happened.) Goby: C’mon, let’s get help. (Scene: The Beetle Ball) (In a cave with a sign that says "Beetle Ballroom," there are lots of guppies sitting at tables watching Chuckolaptor and other guppies on a big stage with Molly dressed as a butterfly.) Beetle Ball Announcer: Ladies and gentlebugs, Chuckolaptor proudly presents Molly! (There are lots of spotlights around the stage as Chuckolaptor and his crew sing and dance wearing top hats and holding canes.) Chuckolaptor: (singing) Baby it’s the beetle ball. And bugs are crawling to get in. When they hear that beetle beat. Those beetles feet’ll start to swing. And now a cheer. For you my dear. Yer beautiful, baby! (Molly blushes as she dances along.) Beetle Chorus: (singing) Oh my little butterfly. You flutterby in each romance. Every chance to dance with you. Puts the ants back in my pants. Let’s cut a rug. My ladybug. Yer beautiful, baby! (Molly and Chuckolaptor hold hands and walk down the steps.) Chuckolaptor: (singing) I get a flash when I have you on my wing. You tie my antennae in a knot. Now the room’s reeling. And I’m feeling. So hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot! Hot to trot! Let’s dance, baby! (They dance as the audience take a look at Molly.) Beetle 1: Isn’t she beautiful? Beetle 2: Just adorable, darling. Beetle 3: What a piece of work. Beetle 4: A real looker. (The third beetle's wife gasps and looks angry at him. The beetle looks at her and smiles nervously.) Chuckolaptor: Okay toots, let’s wing it. (Chuckolaptor spins Molly around.) Molly: I – I can’t wing it, I don’t have any wings! I’m getting dizzy… (Molly's butterfly costume comes off to reveal herself. Everyone gasps.) Beetle Chorus: (singing) Eww. (The audience laugh at Molly.) Beetle Chorus: (singing) Hahahahahaha! Hehehehe hohohoho! She’s-she’s-she’s-she’s so so so so! Hey, that bug is a dog! (Molly still dances feeling proud of herself while the audience look disgusted about her.) Beetle 5: My my! Beetle 6: Unattractive! Beetle 2: The word, my dear, is ugly. Beetle 3: She’s so ugly she’s hurting my feelers. Beetle 4: I hope it ain’t catching. Disgraceful. Beetle Chorus: (singing) Would you look at that? She ain’t got no wings. Good gracious me! Where are those things? She ain’t got no feelers! Beetle Audience: (singing) No feelers? (Molly feels sad.) Beetle Chorus: (singing) She ain’t got not shell! Beetle Audience: (singing) Do tell! Beetle Chorus: (singing) She’s got scrawny legs. And knobbly knees. For all we know. That girl’s got fleas. She can’t even fly. No, that won’t do. So say goodbye. She’s not for you. (Chuckolaptor starts to frown.) Chuckolaptor: I’m sorry toots, I guess you’re too… Chuckolaptor and Beetle Chorus: (singing) Ugly! (Molly gasps and feels sad even more. The audience cheer.) Chuckolaptor: Don’t worry, you’ll get over me. Molly: I'm ugly? (Scene: The Outside) (Nonny, Goby, and Oona run to get help.) Oona: Hey, wait for me! Goby: Hurry, Molly needs help. (They run to a tree but Chimpy jumps in front of them. He roars at them and they scream. They try to escape but logs block their way.) Chimpy: Do I hear one of you say Molly needs help? Nonny: Yes. Goby: Nonny! Nonny: The beetle guppy named Chuckolaptor took her and flew way up there. (Goby gasps and covers Nonny's mouth.) Goby: Be quiet. Chimpy: Umm. The beetle guppy named Chuckolaptor? I want her back! (Goby, Oona, and Nonny scream again and they run away.) Goby: Come on, let’s go. You big ugly wartface! (Chimpy chuckles evilly.) Chimpy: Now we see about this Chuckolaptor. (Scene: A tree branch) (Molly is sitting at a tree branch by lots of dandelions crying. Mr. Grouper was singing the song "Follow Your Heart" when he sees Molly crying.) Mr. Grouper: Why… What is the matter, Molly? Molly: I’m cold. I’m lost. And I’m hungry. And Chuckolaptor says I’m ugly. Mr. Grouper: Chuckolaptor? You love Chuckolaptor? Molly: No... Mr. Grouper: Then never mind Chuckolaptor. Good riddance to Chuckolaptor. And good riddance to Chimpy. (Mr. Grouper blows a dandelion.) Mr. Grouper: Does Prince Gil think you’re ugly? Molly: No. He think I’m beautiful. Mr. Grouper: And so you are, mon amie. Look. (Mr. Grouper shows Molly her reflection in a water drop. Molly feels better.) Molly: I'm going home. (Molly feels tired and finds Mr. Grouper feeling sleepy. She snuggles up next to him.) Molly: Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Hmm? Molly: Will you find the Vale of Fairies? Mr. Grouper: I promise. I promise. But now we must sleep. Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, Molly. Molly: Thank you, Mr. Grouper. Thank you. (They both fall asleep.) Mr. Grouper: Tomorrow is a new day. And I will go to the forest and see if I can find your Prince Gil. (Scene: Woods) (The next morning, a woman lobster with blonde hair runs along the woods while a polar bear chases after her. It almost caught her but she kicks it with her foot. Mr. Grouper flies to Sandy.) Mr. Grouper: Bonjour! A nice sunny day? Sandy: It’s sunny all right, but I’m not sure about the nice. Mr. Grouper: I am looking for the Vale of the Fairies. Sandy: Fairies, huh? Beats the heck out of me. Why don’t you ask a fairy? Mr. Grouper: Oh, you know one? Sandy: No, but he might. Mr. Grouper: Oh! Ha, merci. (Mr. Grouper flies to the polar bear.) Mr. Grouper: Excusez-moi monsieur, I am looking for the Vale of the— Polar Bear: Am-scray! Mr. Grouper: I can see at this moment that you are a very busy polar bear, so I will be brief. Polar Bear: Buzz off, buster! (The Polar Bear kicks Mr. Grouper. He lands in a fawny tree and falls on the ground. A fawn is stuck between his wing.) Mr. Grouper: Now look, look what I do. I have a thorn in my wing. This is bad, very bad. Oh mon dieu, I hope I still can fly. (Mr. Grouper tries to fly but he still can.) Mr. Grouper: Ah I fly, oh I fly, merci. (He lands on a branch where there are lots of leaves above the trees.) Mr. Grouper: It only stings a little. Now, where was I? (The leaves fall off the trees.) Mr. Grouper: Autumn. It is autumn. Oh, I must hurry to find the fairy prince. Winter is almost here. (Mr. Grouper flies away in search for Gil.) (Scene: Sky) (As the autumn leaves blow around, Gil is still looking for Molly on Bubble Puppy.) Gil: Molly! Oh, ah! Molly, where are you? (A leaf hits Gil in the face. He grunts and falls off Bubble Puppy and he falls down into some mud.) Gil: Oh. (Gil takes off his helmet and rubs mud off his face. Bubble Puppy flies down and Gil lands on him.) Gil: Whoa. (They fly to an tree stump where all the jitterbugs are taking shelter inside.) (Scene: Inside the tree stump) (Gil pants as he gets off Bubble Puppy and takes off his helmet.) Gil: I’m looking for a beautiful young girl, her name is Molly. Nonny: Are you the fairy prince? Gil: I am. Nonny: Molly’s gone. Gil: Gone? Where? Where did she go? Nonny: A beetle named Chuckolaptor took her away. Gil: What? Jitterbug Lady: They’re out there. Somewhere. Gil: She-she’s out there? In that? Nonny: There’s a big green-skinned guppy named Chimpy after her too. Gil: Oh no. I’ve got to find her. Winter’s almost here. (Gil hops on to Bubble Puppy as they fly away in the sky.) (Scene: Sky) Gil: Hurry Bubble Puppy, my father can’t hold back the frost much longer. (Scene: Cemetery) (Chimpy strangles Chuckolaptor.) Chuckolaptor: Okay, okay! Can I explain something? Chimpy: What? Chuckolaptor: Look, I don’t know where she is. We didn’t hit it off too good. So I, uh, I let her go. She’s not my type, she’s an ugly type, I don’t like ugly. (Chimpy pushes Chuckolaptor to the floor and stands on his foot.) Chimpy: She is beautiful! Chuckolaptor: Whatever you say. Look, I got an idea, I hear that she loves the fairy prince, right? (Chimpy slaps Chuckolaptor on the face and hits him on his head a few times. Chuckolaptor screams.) Chimpy: I crush fairy prince! Chuckolaptor: Okay, okay shut up and listen. Why don’t you just nab this prince and you set up a trap for the girl, using him as the bait? You know, get her to come to you? Chimpy: Nab the prince? Chuckolaptor: And set up a trap. Chimpy: Nab the prince. Chuckolaptor: Yes, nab the prince and set up a trap. Do you speak English? Try to keep up, Chimpy, okay? (Chimpy hides his face with his hat.) Chimpy: Don’t shout! Chuckolaptor: You’re making me very nervous here. Chimpy: You go capture prince. (Chimpy rips off Chuckolaptor's wings and holds them up.) Chuckolaptor: My wings! You took my wings, you can’t do that! Chimpy: Yeah? I keep wings until you nab prince. Chuckolaptor: Listen pal, this harassment has gone far enough and I know my rights! I’ll report you to the pond patrol. (Chimpy gets really angry and grabs Chuckolaptor on his neck.) Chuckolaptor: Okay, okay, cool it, cool it. (Chimpy lets Chuckolaptor go.) Chuckolaptor: Where’s your sense of humour? All right, I’ll nab the prince. (Chuckolator calls his gang and they walk off.) Chuckolaptor: Come on guys. Mind the wings, I’ll be back. (Scene: Bear Cave) (Inside a cave, a bear snores with lots of leaves on him holding a jar of honey.) Mr. Grouper: Excusez-moi monsieur bear? I am looking for the Vale of the Fairies. Bear: I don’t want no berries. (Mr. Grouper pulls the bear's eye open as he is still snoring.) Mr. Grouper: No no no, fairies! Not berries! (As the bear continues snoring, Mr. Grouper makes a knuckle sandwich.) Mr. Grouper: Wake up you fat lummox! (The bear wakes up angrily as Mr. Grouper falls into his honey jar. The bear looks around to see who is talking.) Mr. Grouper: I said wake up! (The bear looks in his honey jar and sees Mr. Grouper in it. He pushes the honey jar which flies out of the cave.) (Scene: Woods) (The honey jar flies out of the cave and smashes into a tree. As Mr. Grouper gets up, the leaves turn to frost.) Mr. Grouper: Oh. I am having a very bad day. Mon dieu, it is so cold. (An icicle falls on Mr. Grouper and it breaks in half. As he looks up, icicles appear out of the tree.) Mr. Grouper: Winter! Winter is here. (A snowstorm blows Mr. Grouper away in the sky.) Mr. Grouper: Oh-ho! (Scene: Sky) (Mr. Grouper tries to fly but he can't.) Mr. Grouper: Oh this thorn… Oh, it hurts to fly. (Gil and Bubble Puppy fly in the snowstorm.) Gil: Don’t worry Bubble Puppy, we’re going to make it. Molly! (They go through a leaf as it rips through. Gil looks back and Bubble Puppy starts to fly downwards then straight ahead as he goes too fast.) Gil: Whoa! (Bubble Puppy gets stuck on the snow and Gil falls off.) Gil: Ah! (Gil slips on the snow and he falls through an icy lake.) (Scene: Lake) (In the icy cold water, Gil starts to swim up to the spot where he fell. As he was almost there, the ice starts to block the surface. Gil's finger makes it out but he is frozen under. Gil's forget-me-not chain blows in and the forget-me-nots blow off. On a snowy hill, Chuckolaptor and his crew walk down shivering.) Chuckolaptor: See now, now he takes my wings away, now I have to walk to find the prince. See, if he let me keep my wings, I could fly after the prince and bring him back in two seconds. (One of the gang members rubs the ice with his hand. He finds a frozen Gil under it. Chorus Beetle: Hey Chuckolaptor, this guy’s the prince! (The gang cut a square and make it into a ice block with the frozen Gil in there. Chuckolaptor stands on the block of ice.) Chuckolaptor: The prince? Ah, the prince! Somebody up there loves me! The prince! Okay, you pick him up. Let’s get out of this stinking weather before we’re statistics. I can’t even feel anything in my feelers anymore. (The gang push the ice block along over the snowy hill and then out of the distance.) Chuckolaptor: A guy with my brain, I gotta talk to a green-skinned guppy. What kinda – what kinda conversation can you have with a green-skinned guppy? What? They’re green-skinned guppies! They’re green, they’re green-skinned guppies. (Scene: Path) (Molly walks along a path. The path splits into two parts. One leads to an opening of long grass and the other leads to a hole of a tree which is the entrance. Molly takes the path that leads to the opening of the long grass. As she walks through, she gasps and falls into a pond.) (Scene: Pond) (The ice got cracked through. Luckily, Molly gets out coughing and falls on to some snow. She is very cold as she shivers. She notices the snowy hill where Chuckolaptor and his crew took Gil in the ice block. As she climbs up, she spots a giant old shoe and a giant old sock. She wraps the old sock around her as she climbs in the shoe still shivering.) Molly: Mr. Grouper was wrong. I will never find my way home. It’s impossible. (Molly pulls the sock over her as she takes shelter in it.) Molly: Oh mother, where can you be? (Molly cries as the wind blows softly.) End of Part 3. Recap As Molly woke up, she met some young jitterbugs who help her to get home while Mr. Grouper promises to find Gil for her. Meanwhile, Gil tells his parents what happened to Molly and asks them to stall the frost, which they can't really do. While trying to get home, Molly is ambushed by Chuckolaptor, who scared the jitterbugs off. He's enamoured with her and her singing, and agrees to show her the way home, provided that she sing at his Beetle Ball first. She is well received by the bugs, until the costume disguising her as a butterfly falls off, at which point they declare that she's ugly. Chuckolaptor's opinion of her swiftly changes and he kicks her out without giving her the help he promised. Both Mr. Grouper and Gil are incapacitated by the weather: Mr. Grouper accidentally impales his wing on a thorn and is eventually knocked out by the extreme cold, while Gil falls into a lake and is frozen under the ice. Chimpy, hearing one the jitterbugs mention Chuckolaptor, tracks him down. Chuckolaptor suggests using Gil the fairy prince as bait. Chimoy blackmails him by stealing his wings into helping him get Molly back. Chuckolaptor and his men find Gil trapped in the ice and take him back to Chimpy. Molly almost freezes to death as she is still trying to get home. Category:Stories